Don't ever leave me
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: Waves gently lapped at the shore as the moon's light set everything a glow. No stars were out as a boy sat alone. His knees were pulled up to his chest as another sob wracked his frail form, a gargled gasp escaping from his lips. Whoo for crap titles and summaries


Waves gently lapped at the shore as the moon's light set everything a glow. No stars were out as a boy sat alone. His knees were pulled up to his chest as another sob wracked his frail form, a gargled gasp escaping from his lips.

"He should of lived. I don't deserve this life." Tear filled eyes looked over the lake, a soft breeze ruffling his brown hair. Katsuragi had left hours ago, saying she'll see Shinji when he got home. But he didn't plan on going home. He didn't regard that apartment his home. Asuka was never there, and Misato was always late.

"I have no one anymore. No friends. No family…nothing." More tears slipped down the boy's cheeks, his body trembling slightly.

"Kaworu…You should of lived. My life has no meaning. Not even piloting the Eva means anything. There could just get someone else to do it. All they would have to do is re-write the personal data and then someone else could pilot it. I never even wanted to do it in the first place, but everyone relied on me to do it. I didn't really have a choice…" Sighing Shinji looked up at the sky, avoiding the moon, avoiding what he could never avoid. Kaworu's skin was just as pale as the moon, alabaster and cool. It contrasted greatly with his vermillion eyes, which always gleamed, especially when he looked at Shinji. They shimmered with happiness and something which Shinji never remembered seeing before. Love.

The boy remembered the time Kaworu had stated his love for him.

_In particular you heart is fragile, like glass._

_It is?_

_Yes, and that has earned my empathy._

_Empathy?_

_Yes, it means I love you._

Shinji had no recollection of anyone ever telling him those three words. He knew his mother told him, but he hardly remembered her anymore. Even her face was a mystery to him. He knew his father didn't love him, otherwise he wouldn't of left when he was so young. Others cared more for his well being and health than himself in general, and that was only because of his position. If he hadn't been Eva unit 01's pilot then no one would've cared at all.

"What did you see in me…Kaworu…"

_I think I was born to meet you._

"If you thought that then why did you leave me?"

_I thank you Shinji Ikari. You made my life….meaningful._

"I'd only known you for a short time! How did I make you life meaningful…when my own is worthless…pointless…useless…" More sobs shook Shinji. He buried his face in his knees, trying to block out everything. Even the breeze flowing over his skin; like cool fingers of an invisible angel. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore the sensation. In fact, instead of his body becoming numb, him skin began to tingle, a familiar occurrence whenever the angel of betrayal touched or even looked at him.

_Shinji, please stop crying. Every tear is like a knife in my heart. _The brunet looked up, but saw nothing.

"Kaworu..?" the tingling sensation increased, as if the other male was hugging him. His tears stopped as a tiny feeling of happiness rushed through his veins. "How can you say that it hurts you Kaworu when angels have no such thing as a heart…"

_If I have no heart how can I say I love you and mean it? I'm not like the others Shinji and you know why? I met you. And I'm so glad that I did._

"Then why did you leave me?! Why did you leave me?"

_Your species needs the future to survive. And I'll never leave you Shinji, I'll always be with you._ Tiny tremors ran through Shinji, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Kaworu…I love you. Please don't ever leave me!" A chuckle filled his ears, a sound soft and light, like music.

_I never could leave you, even if I have no body or soul. _The cool breeze began to fade away, the tingling on Shinji's skin dying with it.

_Ikari Shinji, I'll forever love you… _Finally everything died away, leaving Shinji alone again.

"Thank you Kaworu."

* * *

**Once again, sorry if it OOC...I know how they would act and stuff (I've watched enough eva for a life time and I'm still eagerly waiting for the new films ) but I can never write it down...**


End file.
